icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2004-05 MJHL Season
This is the 2004-05 Manitoba Junior Hockey League Season, the League's eighty eighth season. =League Notes= *St. James Canadians fold. *'Showcase Weekend' introduced, held October 8th to 10th at Dakota Community Centre in Winnipeg. =Regular Season= Showcase Weekend All 11 MJHL teams plus the Borderland Thunder of the Superior International Junior Hockey League, played 3 games in 3 days, in front of scouts from all over North America. Games counted in regular season standings. Thunder Games Friday: defeated Wayway 5-3 Saturday: tied Dauphin 4-4 Sunday: lost to Portage 2-1 =Playoffs= =Manitoba / Saskatchewan Playoff= ::Anavet Cup Championship Portage defeated Yorkton Terriers (SJHL) 4-games-to-2 Jordan McIntyre from Portage selected MVP see 2005 Anavet Cup =Canada Championship Tournament= ::Royal Bank Cup Championship Portage failed to qualify for playoffs see 2005 Royal Bank Cup =World U-17 Hockey Challenge= see 2005 World U-17 Hockey Challenge =All-Star Challenge Weekend= Prospects Game Jordan Cyr scored a pair of goals, including the game winner, as Addison Division rallied from a 4-2 deficit to defeat Sher-Wood Division 6-4 in the MJHL Prospects Game held at Neepawa on Saturday, January 29. see 2005 MJHL Prospects Game All-Star Game The Sher-Wood Division spotted their Addison Division counterparts a 2-0 lead before opening the floodgates en route to an 8-3 victory in the annual MJHL All-Star Game held Sunday afternoon at Neepawa. see 2005 MJHL All-Star Game =In Season Awards= =League Leaders= =Scoring Leaders= =Awards= =CJAHL Award= =Scholarships= =All-Star Teams= First All-Star Team Ryan Garbutt • Steve Haddon • A.J. Tucker Winnipeg South Blues • Portage Terriers • Wayway Wolverines Devrin Stonehouse • Kip Workman Neepawa Natives • Portage Terriers Brett Koscielny Dauphin Kings Second All-Star Team Josh Froese • Dustin Norman • Tyler Scofield Winkler Flyers • Neepawa Natives • OCN Blizzard Alex Lentowich • Tyler Milford Selkirk Steelers • OCN Blizzard Stefan Drew Portage Terriers First Rookie All-Star Team Andrew Clark • Jordan Cyr • Matt Ostash Neepawa Natives • Selkirk Steelers • Winkler Flyers Jordan Pernarowski • Wade Poplawski Dauphin Kings • Winnipeg South Blues Blaine Neufeld Winkler Flyers Second Rookie All-Star Team Nicholas Foisy • Zack McMillan • Jason Yuel Wayway Wolverines • Winkler Flyers • Winnipeg Saints Travis Avery • Jason Gray Winkler Flyers • Winnipeg South Blues Kurt Jory Neepawa Natives Alumni News see 2004-05 MJHL Alumni News in the News NHL Entry Draft *Travis Zajac selected by New Jersey, Mitch Carefoot by Atlanta, and Triston Grant by Philadelphia. July *Shane Hnidy signed a one year contract with the Nashville Predators. August *Darcy Hordichuk signed a one year contract extension with the Florida Panthers. December *Shane Hnidy signed a contract with the Florida Everblades of the ECHL. *Paul Dyck played for Team Canada at the Spengler Cup. *Erik Petersen coached for Denmark at the World Championship. March *Krister Toews named CWUAA Most Outstanding Freshman and to Second All-Star Team & All-Rookie Team. *Andrew Murray named CHA Player of the Year and Student-Athlete of the Year, also to First All-Star Team. *Josh Hechter and the St. Anselm Hawks won the Northeast-10 Conference Championship. *Travis Zajac named to WCHA All-Rookie Team. *Andrew Murray named to All-USCHO Third-Team. April *Travis Zajac named to NCAA Championship All-Tournament Team. National Hockey League *Barry Trotz Professional *Dallas Anderson *Paul Dyck *Shane Hnidy *Steve MacIntyre *Cody McLeod *Colton Orr *Tim Plett *Jason Smith *Ryan Smith *Rick St. Croix *Jordin Tootoo Major Junior Players *Corey Courchene *Dane Crowley *Brodie Dupont *Justin Falk *Triston Grant *Tyler Harder *Mike Hellyer *Darren Helm *Kyle Howarth *Bryan Kauk *Gavin McHale *Cody McLeod *Travis Mealy *Ryan Menei *Myles Rumsey *Jared Walker University & College Players *Myles Fee *Dustin Hughes *Sonny Mignacca *Steve Mullin *Andrew Murray *Rob Smith *Krister Toews *Travis Zajac Category:Manitoba Junior Hockey League seasons